


I'll be Home for Christmas

by Sweetestlittledarling



Series: Markiplier/Jackseptic Eye Ego Christmas Series [1]
Category: Markiplier Egos, Who Killed Markiplier, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And because I know you are not over WKM yet..., Angst, Because I heard this song and I realized that it had to be a Damien's song..., Christmas, Christmas Themes, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Fluff, Mistletoe, Multi, Other, reader - Freeform, warfstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetestlittledarling/pseuds/Sweetestlittledarling
Summary: Sometimes ghosts of the past are hard to let go of, especially when it's Christmas...Prompt #1 of the Ego Christmas (set up by jim-news on Tumblr): Mistletoe





	I'll be Home for Christmas

The grand ballroom was a shell of its former self. The windows had been boarded up and a faint layer of dust covered everything. The beautiful architecture, that dated back to the 1900’s, was now starting to show wear and decay. The doors were locked with signs posted everywhere about how the building was condemned. But Dark didn’t need permission nor a door to enter anywhere he wanted to be. He simply appeared inside the giant room, cane in clutched in his hand. He didn’t usually pull out his cane but he felt it was something he would want for this occasion. He wasn’t sure why he came here exactly, just a sudden need filled him and he couldn’t stop himself. In his mind's eye, he could still picture the ballroom before it started to fall apart when it was taken care of like it should have been. Dark walked to the middle of the ballroom. He remembered at Christmas time they used to put a big Christmas tree here, and decorate it with all sorts of beautiful glowing lights and ornaments.  
Dark reached up a hand, imagining touching one of the forever green bows.

_“If you keep fiddling with it, it’s going to fall off.”_

_Damien looks up as you approach. He places the glass orb he had been fiddling with on the tree again, trying to seem like he wasn’t guilty of tampering with it. The grand tree looks beautiful as does the mayor standing next to it. “How long have you been here old friend?”_

_“Long enough to know that you should stop fiddling with the tree and be getting ready to greet your guests,” you say with a shake of your head._

_“I just want everything to be perfect,” Damien argues, “this is my first Christmas as mayor and I want everything to go right.”_

_You smile as you lay your hands-on Damien’s shoulders. “Everything is perfect Damien!” you say, “The tree is perfect, the decorations are perfect, and you are perfect as usual.”_  
_Damien smiles but rolls his eyes. “I am hardly perfect!”_

_“Yeah, you’re right,” you chuckle, “and I should know I’ve seen you without your morning coffee.” He shoots you a little glare as your hands slide down to his arms, giving him a comforting squeeze. “Stop worrying, everything will be fine. Everything looks great and I’m here to help so we’ve got this handled. You just be your handsome charming mayor self, and I will handle the rest okay?”_

_Damien’s smile softens as he looks at you. “Thank you, old friend.”_

_Suddenly there is a loud sound from the back of the room making you both jump. It sounds like it’s coming from the kitchen. Damien turns to go but you quickly grab his arm, pulling him back a bit. “Nope, you go and be charming mayor guy. I have got whatever crisis handled!” As you move past him, you hear Damien sigh._

_“What would I do without you?”_

_You just smile and shoot him a quick salute. “I got your back chief.”_

  
Dark walked about the room, his feet kicking up the layer of dust. Most of the furniture had been removed from the building when they condemned the place, anything of value being quickly either taken by auction or by looters. Still, Dark found that not everything had been taken, the bar with it’s cracked mirror and fading finish still had a chair or two. He sat down on one, not caring about the dust or the cobwebs he encountered. In all honesty, they helped fit his current mood. He looked out at the room, imagining it filled with people dressed up to the nines. It would have been crowded for the Christmas gala... _  
_

__You sit at the bar and sip your drink as you watch Damien do his thing. He really is impressive, how he can talk to everyone like they are his friend and yet have them respect him as mayor. It’s like he casts a spell over them. Well if that’s true, you mused, then you have been under his spell for many years now and don’t think you ever will be freed (not that you would want to be really). Suddenly you see him look up and spot you watching. He smiles, and you feel a warm thing grow in your chest. He makes his way over to you and takes a seat beside you. “The place really is quite packed tonight,” he muses after he orders his drink._  
_

_“Yeah, and it’s all thanks to that handsome charming mayor guy,” you chuckle.  
_

_“Well, he wouldn’t have had any of the luck he’s had thus far if it wasn’t for his wonderful friend the city’s best district attorney.”  
_

_“Yep, good thing they have each other because frankly they would be lost if they didn’t.”  
_

_“I think that is a good thing to drink too,” Damien says raising his glass. “To our partnership and our friendship, two things I promise to always treasure.”  
_

_You smile fondly as your glasses clink together. Dear gods, what did you ever do to deserve this man? Whatever it is you want to know so that you can keep doing it forever and ever. Suddenly you hear the band begin to play another song and you realize that it’s ‘I’ll be home for Christmas’. “Oh, I love this song!”  
_

_“Then will you do me the honor of a dance?”  
_

_“What?” You look at Damien who is suddenly holding out his hand to you. Now, you want to protest, saying you don’t dance (at least not like anything that doesn’t resemble a dead fish) but his eyes…you can’t say no to those eyes. So, you sigh, down your drink in one hail Mary gulp and take his hand. “Okay let’s do this.” You feel your heart begin to pound as you are lead out onto the dance floor. You can feel all eyes on you and you wonder if there is a good rock you can hide under when this is over.  
_

_“Don’t worry,” you hear Damien say as he squeezes your hand. “I won’t let you down.”  
_

_You feel comforted although your heart is still racing. It’s mostly because now you find yourself considering Damien’s eyes and as he leads you gracefully around the dance floor you realize that you could stay in this moment forever. Just dancing with Damien, considering his eyes, as the soft slow music plays….  
_

_**Christmas Eve will find me…Where love light gleams…I’ll be home for Christmas…if only in my dreams…** ,_

_  
_ Dark could hear the echo of fading music ringing in his ears. It was a song he had long forgotten, it’s notes twisted in his heart. Now he was standing in the back of the room, underneath one of the arches, leaning against the wall as he surveyed the cold dark room. It was like death in that room now, death where there once was life. This place was like a shell now, empty and devoid of all that had once made it good in Dark’s eyes. It was just like Dark himself. Dark glanced up, suddenly having a flash of thought that something would be there, a certain thing…

_  
_“There you are!” You finally find Damien standing in one of the archways, leaning against the wall. Although he still looks handsome as always, he also looks tired. You come up and stand beside him, watching as the last of the guests get their last celebrations in before heading out. The night really has been perfect. “Tired?” you ask.__

_  
“A little,” Damien confesses, smiling. “You?”_

  
_“I do think that the adrenaline is starting to wear off,” you say, giving your arms a bit of a stretch. “I’ll probably go home and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.”_

  
_“Sounds like a great plan to me.”_

_  
For a moment the both of you stand in silence, listening to the music as the band plays it's last song. “You should call her,” you say suddenly. “Your sister I mean.” Damien looks at you curiously and you quickly begin again. “I mean, I don’t mean to pry but she is your only remaining family and I know how much you miss her, and I’m sure that given that it’s Christmas, she probably would want to hear from you- “_

_  
“It’s alright old friend,” Damien says, laying a hand on your shoulder and calming your nervous chatter. His smile is gentle but sad. “I know you are trying to help me, but the truth is that while she is my only family, my sister cut ties with me years ago, even before the great calamity that broke up my friendship. Every time I’ve tried to reach out in the past, she has rejected me, and I’m afraid even Christmas won’t heal the wounds she feels I have caused.”_

_  
“Well that’s just silly, you are her twin brother!”_

_  
“Yes, be that as it may, I’m afraid even being a twin doesn’t always fix things.” Damien sighs sadly. “Sometimes it makes them worse.”_

_  
You feel a little bit bad for bringing it up. “I’m sorry.”_

_  
“No harm done, old friend,” Damien says, “while I may not have my sister, I still have many other people I can call my family, including you.”_

_  
You feel a warm feeling creeping into your face as you find yourself looking up. Then you see it. “Crap, I think we’ve been caught.”_

_  
Damien looks up and spots it as well. He chuckles. “I guess we have been.”_

_  
“And who thought it funny to hang up mistletoe huh?” You quickly look around to see if anyone else has noticed. “Maybe we can get away without anyone knowing!”_

_  
“That would be dishonest,” Damien says, a little bit of teasing in his voice. “And it wouldn’t be good if the district attorney was found being dishonest now would it?”_

_  
You shoot him a glare. “Darn you and you’re always being right.” But as you are glaring at him you find yourself considering his eyes again. His eyes are dark, warm and deep, and you find yourself being pulled in. Suddenly you realize how warm it is in the room, or is that just you? Are you about to do this? You’re not fighting it as you get closer, feeling one of Damien’s hands' cup your face as you both close your eyes and…_

_  
_ “Dark?”

  
Dark’s eyes snapped open, his one hand floating in mid-air as if cradling something. He turned and found Warfstache standing there. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere man! I wanted to tell you my latest ideas for the staff Christmas party.” Warf tilted his head curiously. “What are you doing in this dusty place anyways?”

  
Dark looked at Warfstache a moment and then looked at the space in front of him. It was empty, kind of like his heart. “Nothing Will,” Dark said, as he walked away from the memory of what was and could never be again. “I was just chasing ghosts.”

_  
_**I’ll be home for Christmas…If only in my dreams…**__


End file.
